lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
February 1701 (8)
= The London Gazette - February 1701 = Weather this month *Seasonal freezing. *Storms in the North Atlantic. *Heavy rain in India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Sofia *Following the recent poor harvest and terrible famine that, according to official government estimates, left up to 120,000 dead, Yegan Pasha, Bey of Rumelia has called for thousands of his favourite tulips at the palace gardens to be plucked as a mark of respect for the dead. The clearly troubled Bey spoke at length at the Great Mosque in the capital and his voice was noted to crack at one point during an unusually subdued speech. His servants then patiently distributed many coins to the poor. Following a number of visits to important families in Sofia during an exhausting 20-hour day the Bey took advice, answered questions and sought to reassure leading members of society that he would leave no stone unturned in his quest to ensure a tragedy on this scale never happened again. It was said that by nightfall a stoic determination had returned to him - replacing the clear worry that shadowed his face earlier in the day. Much activity was noted amongst the Bey's viziers and servants as Yegan Pasha was heard impatiently barking out orders into the early hours of the morning. A leading source also moved to refute suggestions that the Bey had used several prisoners found guilty of profiting from the famine during his morning archery practice. However, the source did confirm that, “The Bey simply asked to speak to the prisoners alone and asked for any food hoarders, thieves or profiteers to be brought to his personal attention. He asked for some cages to be hung for some of them from the ceiling of one of the tall empty underground palace storage rooms. He seemed quite calm. I am sure no undue harm came to them. I did note that the Bey forgot to make arrangements for their food and water… but I am sure he will attend to it presently." Bakchisari *Khan Ali Hassan of the Nogai Tartars has arrived in Bakchisarai to visit his Tartar brother the Khan of the Krim, Devel II. Damascus *Saad bin Zeid, the Sharif of Hejaz has travelled with Rajwan bint Rajeh Al-Ghalib and her family to Damascus in good time for the coming wedding. He has left Zaid II ibn Sa'ad in charge at Mecca, and told him not to fear for his safety because under the code of hospitality he will be perfectly safe with the Pasha of Syria. Junior representatives of the other three most important Meccan families have joined them on the journey to Damascus, but the senior heads of these families remained at Mecca, suggesting they are concerned that the meeting tipped for April may see them with knives at their throats! Azov *Tsar Peter of Russia has raged against Lord Devlet Gerey of the Krym Tartars, “He has paid my government compensation, but has had the audacity to ask for it back! What he paid was barely sufficient for the damage has has done, and if he thinks I will cower before him, he is very much mistaken! I do not want Prince Menshikov nor any of my ministers to pay that rascal a single kopek!” Cairo *Count Osorov has spoken to the Wali of Egypt, “Dear esteemed ruler of Syria, I bring greetings and good thanks from my lord Prince Menshikov and Tsar Peter of Russia. He offers the hand of friendship and hopes that between us we can reach amicable trading and diplomatic terms.” Poona *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram of the Maharatas has rejected the latest offer from Spain relating to providing that kingdom with recruits. He told Don Juan Rivera, “Again your bishop misunderstands me, I now think deliberately! He asserts it was agreed that he will pay some of the money for recruits provided once the recruits have been picked up, and most of it will then be paid to me when they reach Spain, and that this is ‘as agreed’. Well I agreed to no such thing! The deal was, as is usual in such contracts, for the money to be paid then the recruits would have been handed over. If the English or anyone else managed to lose the recruits after they had been handed over that would be Spain’s concern not mine. As it is, I have had enough of this double-talk. The deal is off – and you may leave my court, and close your embassy.” Somewhat stunned by the rebuttal and its consequences, Don Juan Rivera bid farewell and left. The Spanish embassy to the Maharatas has been shut down. Ignatus Dos Santos then asked if he may have a private word with Prince Shrimant? Jassy *The Prince of Moldavia has given his leave to Osmin bin Dolina to speak to the Hetman of the Bacuk Horde but at the same time warned him not to do anything contrary to the wishes of ‘either myself or our master in Constantinople’. Lisbon *The Inquisition of Portugal has formally issued a warning to the Lisbon Royal Academy of Science ‘and its heretical professor' that should they publish any findings they must be passed by the Inquisition prior to publication to ensure they do not disrespect the teachings of the Church. The Academy has also been collectively warned that appointing a Protestant as its chair is the utmost in folly and profoundly worrying as well being an abuse of privilege in a pious Roman Catholic Kingdom. Young Crown Prince João spent much of the month when not at lessons walking his pygmies and his dogs on leashes, at least when the weather was fine. His efforts to bring them inside the palace to play were firmly squashed by the King’s sister, Catarina, Dowager Queen of England, Scotland and Ireland who was not having any man-eating Negroes in the palace, however small they might be! The crown prince’s attempts to teach the dogs and the pygmies to dance were frustrated by his inability to properly communicate with either the dogs or the pygmies! The Cortez of Portugal, having been called into session by King Pedro and following an inaugural meeting behind closed doors, has been addressed by His Majesty: “Good Gentlemen, last year we agreed with Spain to mutually lower tariffs to zero as an act of neighbourly friendship. Unfortunately, due to miscommunication this was done before Portugal was ready to properly reciprocate and put the matter to this body, and so we were unable to resolve the matter then. I wish no bad blood with our Spanish neighbours, and only friendship, so I propose that we lower tariffs on Spanish merchants to zero for five months, the same period our merchants received such a boon of Spain. Spain lowered hers for us as a gesture of good faith, and I think it would be dishonourable of us not to return the courtesy. If Spain reciprocates within that time and lowers tariffs on Portuguese trade to zero, then our tariff shall remain at zero until such time as Spain rescinds the lower tariff for our merchants. If Spain does not reciprocate, then the break in the tariff will terminate after five months and return to normal, and we have at least answered Spain’s courtesy to us.” The deputies without hesitation approved the plan and as a result tariffs levied against Spanish merchants are presently abolished, although the King by the terms of this motion has the right to unilaterally overturn this decision by his own decree without further recourse to the Cortez. Lviv *A corpse of a man believed to be from the Nogai Cedsan Horde has been found on the steps of Lviv University. A knife was embedded in his chest. Edinburgh *Ross Robertson ‘The Wolf’ has called in the Venetian ambassador to Scotland, Paulo Jeni to attend him at Holyrood Palace. On arriving at Holyrood, the Venetian Ambassador witnessed quite a sight as Ross sparred with two friends in a most bloodthirsty ‘friendly’ session, nothing like the ‘fencing’ conducted amongst gentlemen south of the border. In what must surely have be the nick of time, the new ambassador’s arrival called a halt to the proceedings just at the point when Ross, with a great roar had both foes at his feet, his eyes filled with the rage of zeal and his face red with the fire of a fanatic, his mighty claymore raised in what appeared to be readiness to strike both men from the earth. “Ah, you must be our new arrival, all the way from Venice?” he said, shaking his mane of black hair, and flashing a wide grin at Paulo, before congratulating his two sparring foes and coming up to meet the new arrival. In an audience with Ross the ambassador was advised, “The Venetian trade embassy is very welcome in Scotland,” and that, “You, Paulo, are very welcome too. Venice is a fine country and you are a long way from home, I hope you’ll enjoy our Scottish hospitality.” Paulo did not know what to say other or do other than to smile meekly and nod… an Italian gentleman’s upbringing had not prepared him for this, and he really didn’t want to face Ross’s wrath himself! Saragossa *Graf Heinrich zu Manderscheid has met Cardinal Portocarrero in Saragossa to let him know that Austria has signed the Treaty of Vienna which is therefore in force now. Amsterdam *Following on from what has been said in the English parliament it is being said in the coffee houses of Amsterdam that they have a point, and the United Provinces faces dangers of a too-great Catholic alliance just as much as England does, if not more so! Rome *His Holiness the Pope has ordered a Church Commission of Inquiry to travel to Oporto, and then on to Lisbon, to hear from witnesses first hand regarding the purported abuses and crimes of the Portuguese Inquisition. The first hearing shall convene in Oporto in March 1701, the second in Lisbon shall be held in May 1701 to hear of such charges, then a third hearing solely to cross-question accused members of the Portuguese Inquisition shall follow in Lisbon in June 1701, at which point with all the details catalogued the Commission shall return to Rome to present the evidence to the Inquisitor- General in Rome for his consideration about what if anything is to be done. Regensburg *Representatives at the Imperial Diet, the Reichstag, have been calling upon the Holy Roman Emperor to call a recess and end the current session, if it pleases His Most Sacred Majesty. London *The Scots Ambassador Lord Boyle has advised that Scotland recognises her English neighbours, and as such an embassy is accepted, and expected, in Edinburgh. Ambassador Boyle also makes it clear that following the damaged relations caused by the shenanigans of the Darien Scheme much will need to be done to improve England’s relations with Scotland. King William III, who is still at The Hague, has missed the official opening of Parliament in London. It went ahead nevertheless, and the first item on the procedures was to allow royal bills to be presented by His Majesty and petitions to be presented to His Majesty. Clearly the King being in absentia could not present any bills to Parliament, but the following petitions were still presented despite his absence: 1701/1 - His Majesty, for the sake of peace and security on these islands is petitioned to name Princess Anne Stuart as his named and preferred successor to the throne of Scotland and ask the Scottish Parliament to formally debate the issue of Succession as has been allowed and agreed, by the Act of Settlement, in England, Wales and Ireland. 1702/2 - His Majesty is petitioned to allow the return to English soil of the beloved Catherine Braganza, wife of King Charles II and much loved by the people. Her return has the support of the Archbishop of Canterbury, subject to the removal of the title ‘Queen Dowager of England’, replaced with a Royal Title acceptable to His Majesty. Both Houses were given the opportunity to vote agreement to the petitions before they are officially presented to His Majesty, and since the King isn’t here he still hasn’t been officially presented with them. Both petitions enjoyed widespread support in the Lords and in the Commons, so King William has the procedural right to respond to both either in person or via the government ministry in March. Lord Pembroke once again went to see the Iroqouis elders with a proposal that tribal lands be recognised via a Great Lakes split with the north held by the Ottawas, the south by the Iroqouis. “In terms of settlements and hunting grounds the divide will be honoured, but the two tribes are allowed into each other’s territories purely for trade reasons. Would you find this agreement acceptable?” he asked, adding, “Such an agreement would bring peace to the region and allow both tribes to thrive.” They were quick with an answer, suggesting they had already considered their reply before being asked. It transpires that the elders agree to the division of tribal lands but state bluntly that they do not want Ottawa traders dealing with them, and if they allow them to traverse their tribal lands it will cause trouble (it always has done in the past, they assert, and ‘we know our people’). So they are saying yes to the proposed land division, but no to allowing Ottawa trade to cross or go into their lands. They also wished to know how this would work in relation to the Lakes themselves, since they will not accept having their hunting lands limited on the Lakes but are demanding access to all the water for their canoes. They don’t mind if the Ottawas do the same – providing they stay out of their way and don’t try to sell them anything! Ava *Diaz Fernandes Carlos was honoured to be invited to dine with the King of Burma in Thalun's royal palace in Ava. Over the course of the meal, King Thalun asked him if it would be possible to purchase quantities of flintlock muskets from the Portuguese? “Our neighbour Arakhan, as you might know, is in a sad state. Her people suffer and have turned to banditry and piracy to survive. I intend to unite our two kingdoms, both to make Burma stronger and to provide better prosperity for the Arakhanese. I will also see that the piracy – which, I am sure, concerns your nation – comes to an end. To do this, however, I need better weapons for my army. Can Burma purchase these from Portugal?” Carlos smiled. "For such noble causes I am sure Portugal would love to help, but alas our merchants only deal with gold in the far east, not weapons!" News of what had been said soon became public knowledge, but who had made it known is something of a mystery… Copenhagen *King Frederick IV of Denmark is aware that the Royal Norwegian Army lacks guard regiments and has decreed that Norske Life Foot Regiment be raised to the Status of the Guard and henceforth be known as the Kings Norske Lifeguards Regiment. Munich *Roman Catholic clergy were stunned when upon the orders of the Elector of Bavaria the Church of St. Peter’s in Munich was converted into an army camp. This church is the oldest in the city, having been consecrated in 1169 AD. Outside of Munich the Palace of Nymphenburg has been converted to a staff college, which has done to the nobility of Bavaria what the converting of St. Peter’s has done to the clergy! Further afield Stiftskirche church at Altotting has also been closed and is now to serve as headquarters of the Bavarian Tax Inspectorate which is being established much to the chagrin of the nobles. Stockholm *King Charles XII of Sweden has asked Henriette Marie to become his bride and she and her family have accepted the proposal. The wedding will take place during the Spring Festival which is taking place during May of 1701, God willing. Vienna *At the Imperial Diet (the Reichstag) in Regensburg, Johann Philipp Graf von Lamberg, Kaiserlicher Prinzipalkommissar to the Reichstag has vetoed in the name of the Holy Roman Emperor (the Kaiser) the last vote of the Reichstag regarding the future recruiting inside Germany and has asked the Reichstag to vote for this motion instead: 'I the Kaiser exercise my right to veto the last vote of the Reichstag regarding the future recruiting inside Germany as I think that the resolution will not have the desired effect because the problem was that someone was recruiting under a false name. So if we allow recruiting inside the Holy Roman Empire only by members of the Empire the person who is responsible for the illegal recruiting will just pose as a member state. So he will use for example the name of Austria and not Spain to recruit illegally in Hanover. So we would only restrain our economy inside the Empire but the problem isn't solved. Therefore I think it is more advisable to offer a reward for persons who can given us information about the true villain. Also we should enact a law which gives harsh punishment to persons who try to carry out illegal recruiting if caught.' Voting states are asked to cast their vote for or against this motion next month. States have votes as follows, with a majority required to pass a motion in both the College of Electors and in the College of Princes:- 1. Elector of Bavaria (Bavaria) 2. King of Bohemia (Austria) 3. Elector of Brandenburg (Prussia) 4. Archbishop of Cologne (Liege-Cologne) 5. Elector of Hanover (Hanover) 6. Elector Palatine (Pfalz) 7. Elector of Saxony (Saxony) 1. Archduchy of Austria (Austria) 2. Margraviate of Baden (Baden) 3. Archbishopric of Bremen (Sweden) 4. Free Imperial City of Bremen (Munster) 5. Duchy of Brunswick (Brunswick) 6. Duchy of Carinthia (Austria) 7. Duchy of Camiola (Austria) 8. County of Cleves (Prussia) 9. County of Upper Guelderland (Spain) 10. Free Imperial City of Hamburg (Hamburg) 11. Landgraviate of Hesse-Darmstadt (Hesse-Darmstadt) 12. Landgraviate of Hesse-Kassel (Hesse- Kassel) 13. Duchy of Holstein (Denmark) 14. Duchy of Lauenburg (Lauenburg) 15. Archbishopric of Liege (Liege-Cologne) 16. Duchy of Lorraine (Lorraine) 17. Free Imperial City of Lubeck (Lauenburg) 18. County of Luxembourg (Spain) 19. Archbishopric of Mainz (Pfalz) 20. Duchy of Mecklenburg (Mecklenburg) 21. Bishopric of Munster (Munster) 22. County of Ravensburg (Prussia) 23. Archbishopric of Salzburg (Austria) 24. Free Imperial City of Stade (Sweden) 25. Duchy of Styria (Austria) 26. Bishopric of Trent (Austria) 27. Archbishopric of Trier (Pfalz) 28. County of Tyrol (Austria) 29. County of Western Pomertnia (Sweden) 30. Duchy of Wurtemburg (Wurtemburg) Bakchisarai *Khan Devlet II has expanded the titles he uses, to include not only ‘Khan of the Crimea Tartar Hordes’ but also ‘Heir to the Golden Horde’. He has also adopted a personal motto, namely ‘Ruslarin Ukrayna olacak’. Peking *Richly dressed as ever, Lu Shidao presented the Emperor of China with a set of twelve underglaze blue-and-white semi-eggshell Imperial porcelain wine cups, one for each month in the lunar calendar. Each of the cups has on one side a floral design appropriate to its month, and on the other side a poem which complements the design and extols the virtues of the flower. Each cup also bears an under-glaze blue seal character to admire after the poem. These cups are so thinly potted that the blue of the inscription on the exterior can be seen through the porcelain from the interior of the vessels. Their decoration is characterised by very delicately painted decoration in under- glaze blue and famille verte enamels. Lu Shidao with his head bowed in abeyance said, “May this small gift from Lord Fong to His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the Great Qing dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years provide you with some pleasure.” Sofia *With family members as well as viziers in tow, Bey Yegen Pasha of Rumelia has visited the Banya Bashi Mosquein to pray and distribute coin to the poor outside. He also spoke to the local imam about renovating the building as a tribute to Allah and the dead, but the head imam Daud explained that the great mosque was already in a good state of repair. Bey Yegen then went in procession with his court to visit the better areas of Sofia and appeared surprised to hear that they felt content (although some did fear trouble would erupt from the poor quarter before the year was out on account of the famine and recession). Chief Vizier Damat Mehmed Adil Ferid Pasha however interjected to declare they have nothing to worry about, and there is no risk. Yegen Pasha then made the following remarks. “We stand in these lands as one people in a time of war and of great suffering, which is the sadness of all of us. As one of his most devout nations of Earth we pray to Allah and bask in His glory. Yet, we remain and wish to emphasise we are a region that prides itself on its historical tolerance in the face of the advancement of the glorious Ottoman armies, which have always embraced the cultures of the nations they conquer. While we welcome - and encourage - their conversion to Allah as and when they see fit, and the strong historic role of their sons in the Janissary battalions, we are a country that cares for the unfortunate and the weakest among us - be they Muslim or Christian. In the glorious lands of Rumelia they are welcome to practice their religion safely and without fear of harm and we welcome the special skills that the many races that make up our country bring.” Having the attention of a gathering well-todo crowd, he continued: “My brothers, look around you. Now close your eyes and think, with your soul, of the beauty, the history and the glory of this place, its palaces, its history, its hills, its diverse nature, this region’s historic tolerance and its incredible influence on human history. Does it excite you? DOES IT? Do we lack trees? Do we lack birds in the sky? Do we lack a million deer on a thousand mountain tops? Is not the ocean full of fish. Is not our climate from north to south and east to west of outstanding quality for the growth of all types of fruit and a hundred varieties of all types of crops… in the trading of exquisite goods such as carpets and look at our fine and distinct craftsmanship! We have ready access to oceans linked to every corner of the modern world, oceans our rivals would die to have access to. Oceans to carry our goods for trade - our abundant gold and copper. And we have strong Ottoman friends to trade with, and is this is not the most beautiful, varied region on Earth? A centre of awe-inspiring Ottoman culture and architecture. A meeting of all that was, is, and will be great between East and West for the past several hundreds of years and into the endless future. We are a glorious crossroads between East and West that has been trod for thousands of years! Are we not capable of raising the most fearsome armies the world has ever seen? It would be the great tragedy of our time if our children’s children were to look back and wonder that we wasted all this, become comfortable with what we have… complacent… lazy and growing fat while our enemies circle.” He ceased to speak, and his audience were silent, hanging on every word… New York *At Capital House the King of England’s Royal Viceroy of the Americas, William Cowper, 1st Earl Cowper has met the Governor of New York, Richard Cotte and three governor-general’s of His Majesty’s mainland Americas colonial possessions. Sir William told them that while the colonies need to accept their role within the English Empire, and are subject to Parliament at Westminster, the Ministry recognises they should have a voice to express their opinions – which is why Capital House has been opened. He has asked the gentlemen present to recommend the conditions under which they would like to meet? The Governor-General of the Middle Colonies, Simon Harcourt, 1st Viscount Harcourt proposed an annual meeting of the governors in congress, suggesting that it be held in June of each year so that matters of import can be brought to the table for discussion, and that such a congress last for three months. He is unclear how this would work in practice, but suggest the governors report to their relevant governor-general rather than desert their posts for three months, and then the governor-generals present the matters raised to the Royal Viceroy? William Penn spoke up against Harcourt’s suggestion, accusing him of just wanting to accrue political power in his own hands and retorting that this arrangement would be a recipe for creating dissatisfaction in the colonies. He believes it would be better to have all the governors assemble in June, albeit for a shorter congress of one month? Hanover *It is a sad time in the Principality of Hanover this month, as Dowager Electress Sophia of Simmern, the mother of His Serene Highness, Prince George Ludwig passed away quietly in bed at the Leine Palace last month at the age of 71. Her loving family surrounded her at the end, and her son, Prince George Ludwig, declared February to be a month of mourning. All members of the family and the entire Electoral household Dressed in black to honour her, and the family all wore black enamel mourning rings as well. The Leine Palace was swathed everywhere in yards of black cloth, and all mirrors were covered. The Elector arranged for ceremonial mourners to be placed at regular intervals throughout the palace, as is the custom. Her Serene Highness lay in state in the palace chapel, reposed in a beautiful, ornate casket with only her face showing to the nobles and individuals of note who came to pay their last respects. Household troops of the Foot Guards acted as guards of honour in the palace for her funeral procession, and wore black armbands to mark the sombre occasion. She was laid to rest in the vaults of the Leine Palace next to her husband, Elector Ernst Augustus, who had passed over exactly three years before his devoted wife. Prince George Ludwig remained a long while by her tomb, kneeling in prayer and dealing silently with the loss of one so close and dear to him. Paris *A broadsheet is being distributed in Paris telling a scandalous tale of a king too drunk to notice he is being robbed! Dresden *The Electoral Saxon Army has commenced modernising as during the last month it established the army’s artillery arm. Containing both battalion and field batteries the branch of service will rapidly fix the deficiencies of artillery previously experienced by the Electorate. Prince Frederick Augustus accompanied by General Adolf von Wahlberg, Minister of War, toured the artillery training camp in Dresden and attended dinner with the new Saxon Artillery Regiment’s officers. This went on late into the night during which time the prince promoting Major von Growl to Colonel, appointing him Colonel- Inspector of Artillery. Saxony has declared its intention to take refugees or willing immigrants and has already planned that they would settle near Reichstadt, a small and growing town within the Electorate’s borders. Minister Altenberg, the Saxon Minister for Immigration and Home Affairs released a statement declaring that skilled and unskilled immigrants would all be welcomed. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Kwantung China *Hanover *Japan *Ottoman Syria *Ottoman Egypt *Ottoman Anatolia *Imperial China *Burma *Russia *Ottoman Rumelia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Ottoman Syria to Ottoman Egypt, Hanif Bahri; to Oman, Sarkis Assadourian; and to the Ottoman Crimea, Abdul- Azim Awad. *Sent by Ottoman Egypt to Portutgal, Ahmed Hassan. *Sent by Portugal to Egypt, Fabio Lazaro. Trade Missions Opened *By Manchuria at Ava (as part of the Manchurian Factory). *By Spain in Alexandria and Cairo. *By Bavaria in Vienna. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8